Bakugan: Disney Defenders
by OneCreativeIdiot
Summary: Six Disney characters come in possession of strange and powerful cards and balls that they believe is a new game. However, they come to realize that the objects are from another world, and they must unite to save two worlds before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do apologize if the future chapters are somewhat repetitive as they are consisting of Bakugan battles, even though they have a different setting and different brawlers each time. So, if you notice something that seems to be repeating itself, I want you to know that I am not doing it because I am lazy. Okay? If you got the heads up, please enjoy the story.

DISCLAIMER: All characters under the "Disney" name are property of Walt Disney Animation Studios; the name "Disneyland" is property of the Walt Disney Company; and all elements of the "Bakugan Battle Brawlers" series are property of TMS Entertainment.

The following is a recreation of what was believe to have occurred in the year 2012. The location is a place unknown to those who don't have faith in its existence. It is said that those people are between the ages of common teenagers to stubborn adults. Therefore, those who believe in the place are mostly young children. The place that the events took place in was called Disneyland.

Disneyland (as stated earlier) cannot be found on any map, whether on paper or digital. It can only be found by the people who believe it is somewhere out in the world. Some say it's close by or far away. But no matter where it is actually located, one thing is for sure: it is a place that all children wish to live. For the land is inhabited by characters- ranging from humans to animals -who were most notable in films created by the creative minds of people who worked under the Disney Company, hence the name.

Despite the joyous atmosphere of the area all around, though, there were some characters who were not in such a spirit. Most (if not all) children would notify these characters as villains. There were however a few characters who were not in a classic Disney mood that were not full villains at heart. One of these was a former sidekick to a villain who later became a kind-hearted fellow to those who knew him. However, there were a couple conflicts being thrown at him. Mostly it were his friends constantly arguing with him; and he was beyond the point where it had gone far enough. He wanted to tell them how he felt about their actions, but he never got the opportunity to do so. This character had quite a predicament.

The particular character- a parrot named Iago -eventually decided that he would avoid all contact with his friends, if he could even call them that. Something like that was easier said than done. Everyday, as he went about his day, Iago would soon come across one of his friends. It was no surprise that his friends were also his neighbors. Therefore, it was extremely difficult to get past them.

It was one morning when Iago awoke early. He desired to stay in his hammock for the rest of the day, getting out only for personal needs. But he knew that there were a few reason why he had to get up and out of the hammock. There was his managing job at the local fast food restaurant of course, and it was a Sunday which was a bit exceptional; the rest of the reasons were completely mediocre.

As Iago continued his debate mentally, there was a knock at the door of his tree house. The parrot groaned. He of course had to answer it like a normal person would do. He got out of his hammock and walked out of his room instead of flying. During his short journey, more knocks could be heard. "I'm coming! I'm coming already!" Iago called out; then he grumbled to himself: "Geez, can't a parrot get a break?"

Iago opened the door to find one of his friends there. It was a blue genie who was (surprisingly) named Genie. He had a sly grin on his face. Iago rolled his eyes and asked, "Now what?"

"Oh, nothing," said Genie. "It's just that Al wanted to talk to you."

"Of course he does," replied Iago. "Does it have to be right now? I'm kind of busy."

"Doing?"

"What do you mean 'doing'?"

"Oh, just wondering out loud."

Iago sighed. He knew that he couldn't win this battle. "I'll be right out," he told Genie before closing the door.

The parrot had forced himself to not slam the door in front of Genie's face because, to him, that would increase the irritation growing deep inside, and that would not be good for him when he went to go talk to Al (Aladdin was his real name) on whatever random subject he wanted to discuss with him.

Iago took a few moments to relax before he opened the door once again and strolled out of his tree house. He then (after closing the door as always) took to the air towards the palace which was the home of Aladdin and his beautiful wife Jasmine. Iago circled the large, majestic building as he searched for Aladdin. He eventually saw him on the balcony. Iago swooped down and perched himself on the railing.

The parrot asked, "You called for me?"

"Yes, I did," replied Aladdin.

"Well," said Iago; "what do you want?"

"Nothing," Aladdin responded; "however I just want you to know that there are a few things that Jasmine and I need you to do today."

Iago faked a smile to shield his anger away. "Of course," he said through grit teeth, which was odd for a parrot to have. "And what might those things be?"

In no time, Aladdin gave Iago a list of five things he had to do for them. They were ridiculous, all five. It was as if Iago was their official servant; that was something the parrot thought about and really hated. This became one of the moments where he wanted to tell Aladdin off. He desired to do so, but something inside of him told him not to. It was this feeling that made Iago even more angry.

After Aladdin went back into the palace, the enraged Iago flew away and back to his tree house. He slammed the door on his way to his mini fridge. There, he took out a juice box, closed the mini fridge door, and made his made to his bean bag chair in front of the television. Iago reached for the remote and pressed on the power button. Within five seconds, the screen displayed the morning news.

The weather forecast appeared to be promising for the next week: no rain, little clouds, a lot of sun, and a high temperature. That, though, did little to calm down Iago's inner anger. Who wouldn't blame him for having such a feeling. After all, his friends for the past month have been bossing him around like the had the authority to do so. For Iago, it was as if the whole world- or at least all of Disneyland -had turned against him for no reason whatsoever. It was a shame to him that he didn't have anyone close by to help him; especially that Jiminy Cricket fellow he once heard about.

"What a shame it is," Iago said to himself. "All of my friends treat me like their butler. And worse, there's nothing I can do to stop them from doing what they do. What I need is some fame. Yeah, that's it. All I need to pass through all of my troubles is the achievement of doing something no one else has done. The only question is, what should that something be?"

The night came quickly to the scientist. It was (to him) the perfect time to test out his latest creation. He wished for all of the researchers to arrive into the room much quicker than their original arrival time, which was 9 PM. He glanced to his watch. The time was 9:05. "What's taking them?" he inquired himself. "Did they forget? I sure as heck hope not!"

The scientist- a middle-age man with a bald head and thick, black beard -paced the room over and over again as he awaited impatiently for his associates to arrive. He obviously had no time to just sit down patiently like any other person. This was a very important invention. It wasn't a super blender or a massaging toilet; no, it was what he claimed to be a teleporter. The device would be able to take a person to another world or dimension. Of course, as huge as a discover it could be, the scientist thought that no one had taken him seriously and that was why they were taking their time. He simply shrugged it off and presumed his pacing.

A minute later, the door swung open and a group of men and women entered the room. The scientist was delighted to see them all. "I am so glad you all have finally arrived!" he chirped.

"Yeah yeah yeah," said an elderly woman in complete and obvious uninterested; "we know."

"So, what is this new device do you have tonight?" one of the men questioned.

"I'm glad you asked," the scientist told him. He hurried to his teleporter with the group following slowly, their interests so growing as they approached the contraption. "Ladies and gentlemen," the scientist continued; "tonight is the night when we make history! For I have finally built a teleportation device that can take a simple human being from our world, and take them to a different relm!"

Everyone, included the elderly woman who was bored at first, was amazed. They could not have imagined the day when they would learn of this discovery. "Are you certain it can work?" a young woman asked.

"I've created an animated demonstration of the possibilities that we could observe tonight," the scientist explained.

Then, after reaching for a remote control on the nearby table, he pointed the small device at a hanging projector and pressed the power button. Afterwards, he went to his laptop and fiddled around with it until a video began to play. For a few minutes, the group watched a short film about what was about to occur before their own eyes. It was very simplistic: a location would be typed on a computer screen and, once the teleporter was prepared, the individual would step through the portal. There was also another way the teleporter worked: it could bring others to their world. Despite the possible dangers that could occur, the men and women agreed to observe the experiment come to life.

As he smiled, the scientist went to the computer connected to the teleporter and pondered of what he should type in. He actually did not know any other world or dimension he could try communicating with. As a result, the scientist typed a random word on the computer.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" one of the group members asked nervously.

"Don't worry," the scientist reassured; "everything will be a-okay." And with that, he pushed a few colored buttons and pulled the enormous lever.

That had to have been one of the biggest mistakes in all of history.

At first, nothing happened. Then came a loud coughing noise that the teleporter made. What followed could only be described as bright lights, screeching noises, and rumbling furniture. Everyone covered their ears and staggered to the floor. The scientist was in horror. His creation was about to kill him as well as the others. He needed to get them all out of the building. But before he could stand up onto his feet, an explosion went off, causing him to collapse once more onto the floor.

Eventually, the noises died down and the lights faded. The people removed their hands from their ears and looked at the teleporter. It was incredibly destroyed by the blast. No one was more shocked than the scientist who had constructed it. he just stared at the ruins of what was once to be his greatest creation. He then noticed that there was a large hole in the roof. No one hesitated and hurried out of the room.

What was unknown to the scientist and the others, six orbs of different-colored light- one red, one yellow, one blue, one green, one orange, and one purple -had been fired out of the device during the quick explosion and, since a gigantic hole had been created because of the blast, they were able to escape into the night sky. However, they did not shoot all the way up into outer space; instead, they fell down into separate areas throughout nearby Disneyland. It would take forever for the men and women to locate the orbs since they didn't witness the explosion that much, so it was a lost hope.

Another thing the people did not realize about the entire event was the word the scientist had typed into the computer. It was no ordinary word, but it was a name; the name of a world that was unknown to them or anyone else in the area. And even if the scientist could recall what it was he had typed, he would not have done any research in the future to make sure something like this would never happen again.

The word was Vestroia.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after the explosion at the research facility, Disneyland was on high alert. They ordered everyone to shelter in place until news came to them that it was all clear. Of course, nobody was aware of what truly occurred the previous night; but still, high authority wanted everyone to be safe, just in case a real public health emergency was at large. But that didn't happen. Instead, every citizen of Disneyland remained in their homes for the day.

On the news the next morning, the shelter in place warning was lifted. It was a major relief for everyone. Almost half of Disneyland thought that they were in the mist of a great disaster, even though they were unaware of the true event that happened at the research building. However, those residents did not take any chances and made sure to have the news on whenever the television was on.

But the other half of characters didn't really cared about a "simple workplace accident". What they did that day was relaxed, knowing that it was basically a day off of work for them. And no one was more less tensed than Iago.

One had to remember that the poor parrot had a list of things to do for Aladdin and Jasmine two days earlier. He couldn't have been more happier without the shelter in place advisory to keep him from doing any more ridiculous tasks for people. He was very glad to have nothing to do but remain in his hammock and only get up for the bathroom and to prepare and eat his meals. To him, it was a day he could live any day.

Iago had previously got out of his hammock, brushed his teeth, and was now making breakfast. As he stirred the blueberry pancake batter, he couldn't help but ponder about the real reason why Disneyland needed to shelter in place for a full day. Iago thought up of many different and mediocre reasons. A wild animal on the loose? A massive chemical spill? Iago just couldn't think of the correct explanation.

Eventually, he shook it off of his mind and poured the batter onto the wide, buttered pan. He cooked the pancakes as he always did and they turned out its traditional golden brown color. Iago placed the trio of pancakes on a plate in a classic stack, and walked to the table where a juice box was waiting for them. The red parrot sat down and started eating his morning meal. He cherished each blueberry-flavored bite of the flat, breakfast-oriented cake, often interrupting the goodness with a sip of his orange-flavored beverage. It seemed to be the similar routine for anyone, but Iago didn't really care at all.

After placing his plate and utensils in the sink, Iago flopped down on his bean bag chair. He had the news on, and just listening to it made him bored. The weather report was the same thing: no rain, no wind, just a lot of sun and hot temperatures. Same stuff, different day, Iago thought.

Soon after, the parrot couldn't take any more of the news. He grabbed the remote and pressed down on the power button to turn the television off. Sitting in his bean bag chair, Iago felt himself getting more sleepier by the minute. He did have a peaceful night's sleep last night, so why was he getting exhausted by relaxing? Iago didn't know; nor did he care.

Pretty soon, he had had enough of growing tired by doing nothing and decided to take a nap. He had a few hours until he had to go to work at the nearby fast food restaurant, so there was no need to worry. How could a few measly winks of sleep affect me? Iago thought.

Iago was getting comfy when there was a knock at the door. He became very irritated. Nevertheless, he got up and strolled to the front door. And as Iago walked (or rather stomped) his way there, he grumbled to himself: "I swear to Walt, if that's Genie behind that door with another stupid request, I will flip out!"

The parrot reached for the knob and twisted it. He pulled the door open to find no one there. Iago stepped outside to see if this was just a ridiculous way to scare him. Looking around, he saw nobody. Just as he was about to go back inside for his nap, Iago noticed something on the ground below. It appeared to be a box. It was red in color and had a large symbol on the lid. As curious as he was at times, Iago decided to take a look.

He swooped down to where the box was and took a few seconds to marvel at it. He circled around the box, studying its size and detail. He paid special attention to the symbol on top. From what he could tell, it resembled fire. Of course, that was just what he thought it looked like; but he wasn't so sure what it was.

Without giving a second thought, Iago undid the small latch and the box opened easily. He looked inside and was rather confused by what was in it. There was a stack of black-and-silver cards, and thirteen red-and-orange miniature balls. This was indeed a confusing discovery. But that didn't stop Iago from picking up one ball and one card from the box. Just like he did to the tiny box, he studied each object with great interest. "Wow," Iago said to himself; "this is pretty neat."

"What is?" asked Genie, popping out from nowhere.

Iago was majorly surprised by the sudden appearance of Genie and soar straight into the air like a rocket. He then returned to the ground and stared menacingly at the blue genie. "I hate it when you do that!" Iago yelled.

"My bad," Genie said, not a bit apologetic.

"What do you want?!"

"Oh, nothing; I was just wandering by and just wanted to check up on you."

"You wanted to scare me, didn't you?!"

"Says you!"

"Nuh uh! You had it planned in your head since you woke up!"

"Says you!"

"Is that all you're going to say?!"

"Maybe!"

Iago had had enough of the argument. As he placed the objects back into the box and closed the lid, he said, "I do not have time for your garbage. I have stuff to do today."

"Do you?" Genie questioned.

Iago grabbed the box handle with both of his feet and prepared to fly back up to his tree house. However, Genie, who was somehow dressed up as a police officer, stopped him. "Do you know what happened on the night of July the 13th?" he interrogated.

"Get lost!" Iago hollered, and then he flew up into his tree house and slammed the door.

In a poof of vapor, Genie's police officer clothes disappeared. He started to float away as he scowled, "The nerve of that parrot!"

Iago watched from the window as Genie went back to the palace. He was happy now that Genie was no longer annoying him; but now, he was in the mist of a mystery: what were the balls and cards for and where did they come from? Iago couldn't be so sure of what to make of them. All he could think of was that someone must've randomly gave it to him while he wasn't looking, or maybe they didn't think he was home. But that was something else to ponder about: how did they find his house while a shelter in place was active? All of these questions flooded Iago's mind, and he was on the border of getting a headache.

That was when the parrot finally came up with an answer. "This must be a very rare game!" he exclaimed. "Yeah; maybe it's one of those games that had a very short life on the market shelves, and these babies must be worth millions of dollars!"

Once again, Iago took out one of the balls and a card. "Perhaps I could see this online to get a massive amount of money!" he said.

Then came a question he was not prepared for: how does the game work? "Gee," said Iago; "I didn't see this coming."

Iago glanced over at the box the cards and balls came in. He was sure there had to be a manual on how to play. There just had to be. But when he searched through the box, Iago found nothing but red-and-orange balls and black-and-silver cards. How ridiculous, Iago thought; and with that, he placed the objects back in the box, closed the lid, and strolled towards his bean bag chair to finally get his nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Business was as usual at the fast food restaurant. Of course that was the manager, Iago, thinking. And that was quite the truth. Customers came in calmly, chose a place to sit and eat, ordered their food and exchanged money with the employees at the register, and left after they finished eating. The employees behind the counter thought it was a normal day as well- the same went with the cooks. The customers on the other hand didn't give it a thought- they just wanted fast food.

While Iago was on his lunch break though, he finally discovered what the balls and cards were for. They were part of a game called Bakugan. He saw it on the flat-screen TV the restaurant was able to afford. Even though it was an anime series, it actually explained a lot. How the game worked was, each player takes a card (called a Gate Card) and places it on the battlefield; then the players throw a ball (the Bakugan) onto a Gate Card and, when two Bakugan land on the same card, a battle begins. The Gate Card is revealed, giving the Bakugan a boost of power called Gs. The players can also use other cards (called Ability Cards) to help their Bakugan in battle. The Bakugan with the most Gs wins, and when a player has defeated three of their opponent's Bakugan, they win the game.

Needless to say, Iago was extremely ecstatic. His desires to play the game were increasing by the second. He wanted to see if it was true that the balls and cards contained incredible capabilities like the ones he had seen on the show. There was only one dilemma set before him: where could he find another player?

During his period of pondering, the parrot was interrupted by a someone saying, "Excuse me, Mr. Iago."

Iago looked down and saw one of the employees, a tiny pig named Piglet. "What's the matter?" he asked the small, pink pig.

"I'm afraid to tell you this," informed Piglet; "but we have an upset customer."

"Where is the customer?" Iago asked.

Piglet pointed to a booth close to the door and said, "Right over there."

Iago spread his wings and flew over to the booth. The upset customer, who was the Big Bad Wolf, had his arms crossed and looked at Iago with great anger as he perched himself on a nearby chair. "Hello, sir," said Iago, trying to sound professional; "is there a problem with our services?"

"Yes, there is!" replied the Big Bad Wolf. "I have been waiting for my food for like ten minutes, but my order has not come up!"

"Can I see your receipt, please?" Iago asked.

The Big Bad Wolf handed his receipt to Iago, who studied it for five seconds. Then he looked at the angry wolf and said, "I'll go see what the hold-up is. Please wait another moment."

Iago turned around and soared to the counter where the cash registers were. He peered towards the characters who were preparing the food and yelled, "ALRIGHT! WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!"

Everyone froze in their current position (except for the character working the drive-through) and turned their attention to their boss. Iago continued with his lecture: "One of our customers has just complained about his food not being prepared! Now what's the hold-up?!"

One of the cooks, a goose character, answered his question. "The others are on break," she said.

"WHAT?!" hollered Iago, and he flew into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, the red parrot found the cooks relaxing by the door. About half of them were reading magazines and the other was playing Go Fish. This made Iago really angry. He shouted, "BACK TO WORK! AND GET ORDER NUMBER SEVENTY READY!"

"What was Order Number Seventy again?" inquired one of the cooks.

"I believe it was a Double Bacon Stack with Large Fries," another cook guessed.

"Correct," said Iago. "NOW GET TO WORK!"

All of the cooks went to their positions faster than Iago could yell some more. It took them in perhaps thirty seconds for the characters to assemble the greasy sandwich and scoop out some french fries into a large, thin but thick paper container. The two items were placed on a tray; Iago grabbed a small booklet and also placed it on the tray.

The Big Bad Wolf stomped over and said, "It's about time!"

"I truly apologize for your wait," said Iago, still trying to sound professional. "I gave you some coupons for extra special meal bonuses."

As the Big Bad Wolf lifted his tray up and began to walk to his booth, he said to Iago in a low growl: "I'll think about it."

The parrot knew that the customer was (deep inside) happy to get some coupons. After all, it would be worth the wait for some customers- especially those with little cash on them, such as teenagers. He was also aware that in order for more customers to come in and eat, all of the employees needed to be more enthusiastic about getting the job done. But to some, it wasn't worth it since the common pay was about twelve dollars an hour, which wasn't enough to support some who lived on their own but reasonable to those who held a second job. This included Iago. But he didn't care- his home was on the same property of Aladdin and Jasmine, so he paid his monthly amount so he wouldn't have to live in an apartment with someone he barely knew.

Shortly after, Iago's mind was once again filled with the sensation of desire- the desire to play Bakugan. It was not only because he had the balls and cards, but that he had the other important tool to play the game.

Right before he could start his journey to work, Iago discovered another object near his tree house. What it was was an arm bracelet, but not the type that had a bunch of dazzling colors; no. This arm bracelet appeared as if it could hold cards in it, mostly Ability Cards. After seeing the particular episode of the show, Iago came to learn that it was a special device called a "gauntlet", and that it was true that it was used in the game. This made Iago hyper on the inside. He was all set to compete against other brawlers. There was still that one question: where was he to find another character with Bakugan?

The answer came sooner than he expected.

Iago was on his way towards the door when he collided with another character. The parrot fell to the floor and, when he got back up, yelled, "Watch where you're going, bub!"

"Bub?" asked the gold-fur lion cub. "I'll have you know that I am the most popular character known to my friends!"

"Yeah, only to your friends," Iago said, rolling his eyes.

The cub got up in Iago's face. They were nose to beak. "You got a problem with that?!" the cub questioned.

"Get out of my face!" Iago ordered, pushing the cub away by the face. "I don't need no kids ruining my day! It's worst as it is!"

"Really? I wouldn't know it coming from a loud-mouth bird!"

"Okay; you know what? How about you and I brawl? Parrot versus lion cub!"

"With what? Bakugan?"

"Why I'll-" Iago suddenly ceased talking when he heard that. He looked at the cub and asked in astonishment: "Did you say 'Bakugan'?"

The lion cub nodded. "I have my own," he said proudly. "They're white-and-yellow."

"Do you have the cards?" Iago inquired.

"Yeah," replied the cub.

"And the gauntlet as well?"

"Yep."

Iago seemed to be impressed, but only a little. "Well then," he said; "I think I know what we'll be doing tonight at the park."

The cub gave him a face of concern. "I don't know about tonight," he told him. "Tonight we're having meatloaf."

"Very well," said Iago. "We brawl at the park tomorrow!"

The following day, Iago strapped on his red-and-white gauntlet to his left wing. "That Simba's going down," he snickered.

The parrot then went to the box and opened the lid. He had learned what the symbol on top meant, thanks to the show. It meant Pyrus, the attribute of fire. Iago also learned that there were five other attributes and he was going to learn what the second one was at the brawl in the park. He took three Bakugan from the box and some Gate Cards and many Ability Cards. Iago placed them in his backpack he had since high school, grabbed a juice box from the mini fridge, and drank its contents. He throw it into the garabe and made his way out of the tree house and into the sunshine.

Iago was confident as he flew across Disneyland to the park. It wasn't that far away from his tree house but he adored the flight that took him there. At one point, Iago thought about forgetting the Bakugan brawl and spend the morning flying around; but he knew that Simba would see him as a coward if he didn't show up. So Iago flew into the direction of the park without any more hesitations.

At the park, Simba was waiting for Iago's arrival. He too had a backpack close to him, had on his gauntlet, and appeared as confident as the red parrot. As soon as Iago was on the ground, Simba said, "You actually showed up. For a second there, I thought you chickened out!"

"I would never back down from a Bakugan brawl- though it is my first one!" Iago replied.

Simba grinned. "I've heard enough trash talk," he said. "Ready to lose?"

"In your dreams," Iago responded.

With that said, Iago and Simba took out a silver card with a different colored dot in the middle of it (Iago's had a red dot and Simba's had a yellow dot). They pressed a button on their gauntlets. Two card compartments opened and a feminine voice said, "Gauntlet, activated."

Iago and Simba placed their cards into the compartments and they closed automatically. Then, the two players raised their gauntlets up high and shouted, "Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

Two different flashes of color- one red and one yellow -appeared through the gauntlets and, as strange as it was, all movement around the parrot and lion cub ceased. Everything and everyone was stopped in time. This did not disturb the moods of both Iago and Simba. They were too distracted by the thought of one of them winning the brawl.

Iago and Simba each took a Gate Card, shouted "Gate Card, set!", and threw them far away from them. At the moment they landed on the ground, they increased in size in a separate flash of light. After this occurred, Iago and Simba stared at each other, deciding who should go first. Iago was tempted to choose his first Bakugan and throw, but it was Simba who beat him to it.

Simba cried "Bakugan, brawl!" and threw his Bakugan. It bounced a few times before finally rolling onto his Gate Card. Before it stopped, Simba once again cried out his action. This time it was, "Bakugan, stand!" The white-and-yellow ball responded by stopping and popping open,. Its form looked similar to a crab. Simba also cried, "Haos Terrorclaw!" And within a flash of yellow light, a monstrous-sized crab appeared onto the Gate Card.

Iago was scared of course, but he didn't want to physically display it. Instead he glanced to his gauntlet screen, switched to the data readings, and found that Terrorclaw's power level was at 310 Gs. Quite weak, Iago thought. I can take this crab down!

Instantly, Iago choose his Bakugan and threw it at Terrorclaw. "Bakugan, brawl!" he cried. The red-and-orange ball bounced and rolled before coming to a stop. Before it did, Iago cried out, "Bakugan, stand!"; and when it revealed itself as a humanoid-type creature, he cried its name: "Pryus Siege!" The Bakugan emerged from the large fire and landed feet first onto the Gate Card.

Both Iago and Simba looked up to the giant crab and the humanoid. The parrot was more confident than the lion cub, for his Siege's power level was 360 Gs, about fifty points higher than Terrorclaw's power level. Besides that, a battle had begun.

Simba hollored, "Gate Card, open!", and the card was dissolved in a bright yellow flash. From his gauntlet screen, Iago could see that Terrorclaw's power went up to 410 Gs. "Not bad, kid," he said before taking out an Ability Card. "But not good enough!"

Immediately, Iago opened the card compartment to his gauntlet and inserted the card in. The gauntlet's voice said, "Ability Card, set." Iago raised his wing into the air and cried, "Ability, activate: Fire Sword!"

Straight afterwards, Siege's lance's blade was consumed in flames; at the same time, his power level went up to 460 Gs. Iago grinned as Simba gulped. That did not interrupt Siege from swiping his fire sword across Terrorclaw's face. The crab Bakugan reacted with a roar of pain and, within a flash of yellow light, morphed back into his ball formation. He bounced in defeat back to Simba, while Siege- after morphing into his ball form in red light -flung himself back to Iago who caught him.

The parrot laughed maniacally. "Battle one goes to me!" he announced in pride.

Simba was saddened by his lose. However, he wasn't ready to give up. The cub chose his second Bakugan, threw it towards Iago's Gate Card, and hollered, "Bakugan, brawl!" The Bakugan bounced a couple times before it ceased rolling. Right before it popped open, Simba cried, "Bakugan, stand!" The Bakugan revealed itself as a serpent. At the same time, the lion cub cried, "Haos Fangoid!" The yellow flash subsided to reveal the enormous white-and-yellow serpent.

Iago took a look to his gauntlet screen. This Bakugan had a power level of 600 Gs, much more powerful than Terrorclaw. But that didn't stop Iago from grabbing his second Bakugan and throwing it at Fangoid, all the while shouting, "Bakugan, brawl!" The tiny red-and-orange ball rolled to a stop. Iago cried, "Bakugan, stand!" It popped open, revealing itself as a worm-like creature. "Pryus Luxtor!" Iago hollered. The red light gave way to a gigantic worm that roared loudly.

Iago and Simba were ready to battle once again, even though Simba was a bit nervous about losing. But Iago was hyper as can be. Depsite his Luxtor having the same G-power as Fangoid, the red parrot was ready to take on his opponent.

Iago's first move was opening the Gate Card. "Gate Card, open!" he ordered. His card was dissolved in bright red light as his Luxtor's power went up to 700 Gs.

The parrot was so blind by his Bakugan's achievement that he didn't see Simba placing an Ability Card into his gauntlet's card compartment. Once the card was inserted and the gauntlet's voice said "Ability Card, set", Simba hollered, "Ability, activate: Luna Spartan!"

To Iago's complete horror, his Luxton's power level dropped to 300 Gs while the power level of Simba's Fangoid remained at 600 Gs. The parrot could do nothing but watch as the serpent lunged at the worm, knocking it to the ground. The red-and-orange Bakugan was overcome by a red flash before bouncing weakly back to Iago in its ball formation. The white-and-yellow Bakugan flung itself back to Simba who cheered, "Yes, I've won!"

"Oh, yeah?" Iago asked. "You're so confident after one win? I'd like to see you try again!"

Simba smiled evilly. "Let's do it then!"

They both took out a second Gate Card and threw it towards their opponent as they cried, "Gate Card, set!" Just like before, the two cards landed on the ground and increased their normal size in two different glows of light.

Simba took his third Bakugan and threw it onto the battlefield, hollering, "Bakugan, brawl!" The small ball bounced and rolled onto his Gate Card. "Bakugan, stand!" Simba shouted, and the Bakugan popped open to reveal itself as a squid. The cub cried, "Haos Freezer!" Spawned from the bright yellow wave of light was a giant squid with red eyes.

Iago decided to go with Pyrus Siege for this battle, for the Haos Bakugan had 350 Gs, and Siege still had 460 Gs. He threw the Bakugan towards his opponent's battle creature and he said the familiar commands from the ball to stop, pop open, and prepare for battle.

Simba cried, "Gate Card, open!" The card was dissolved in a yellow flash and, much to Iago's surprise, Freezer's power level increased to 550 Gs. However, Iago decided to give Simba a sense of (what he called) reality. The parrot inserted an Ability Card in his gauntlet, raised his wing up as high as it would go, and shouted, "Ability, activate: Fire Sword!"

The actions from the first brawl re-commenced. Siege's lance morphed into a flaming blade, and the Bakugan charged towards Freezer. Simba was tempted to activate another Ability Card, but he himself was frozen with terror. Within five seconds, Siege and Freezer collided, sending the squid Bakugan back into its ball form and bouncing back to Simba. As Siege flung himself back to Iago, the lion cub began to feel miserable. "This can't happen," he said to himself.

"Well," came Iago's voice from far across the battlefield; "we're both down to two Bakugan each. But, if I am correct, one more teeny tiny battle should decide who is the winner."

"And that winner will be me!" Simba cried in anger. He then grabbed his last Bakugan and flung it onto Iago's Gate Card. The Haos Bakugan popped open and, from the blinding yellow flash, came Fangoid.

Iago took out his third Bakugan and looked down at it in the feathers of his wing. "This better lead me to victory," he said to himself. Then he threw it onto his card while crying, "Bakugan, brawl!" The red-and-orange ball ceased rolling. "Bakugan, stand!" Iago ordered. The ball revealed itself as a dragon-type creature with arms. The parrot hollered its name: "Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!" Out from the red flash came the monstrous dragon-like monster.

Simba could hardly believe his eyes. He had seen many dragons in Disneyland, but never one like this. Iago hardly cared what his Bakugan appeared as, he was more focused on beating Simba. At a look to his gauntlet's data, his Fusion Dragonoid's power level was at 630 Gs while Simba's Fangoid was only at 600 Gs. He could easily take the other Bakugan down.

Iago gave at the first and obvious order: "Gate Card, open!" His Gate Card dissolved in a sea of red light and Fusion Dragonoid's power went up to 730 Gs. "Beat that!" Iago called out to Simba.

"Alright then," Simba replied as he inserted an Ability Card into his gauntlet. Then he cried, "Ability, activate: Luna Spartan!"

"Oh, not this again!" said Iago as he watched as Fusion Dragonoid's power dropped to 330 Gs.

Fangoid slithered up for the kill and Simba prepared himself for his victory in the third battle. But then, he glanced up and noticed Iago was holding an Ability Card and ready to place it into his gauntlet's card compartment. Simba gasped as Iago held up his left wing and hollered, "Ability, activate: Dragon Tornado!"

In two gleams of light- one red and one yellow -Fusion Dragonoid's power went up to 830 Gs while Fangoid's power declined dramatically to only 100 Gs. Simultaneously, Fusion Dragonoid commenced flapping his wings, bringing him up into the air before attacking the weakened serpent. Fangoid didn't stand a chance. He morphed back into his ball form and bounced shamefully to Simba whose mouth was agape. Fusion Dragonoid transformed back into a ball and flung himself back to Iago who successfully caught him.

Nothing else could be done. The brawl was over. "Game set and match," said Iago triumphantly. "I win."

Right after his statement, time to return to life and everything and everyone was moving again. Iago and Simba stood far apart from each other like they did when the game first started. What was obviously different from one another was that Simba felt heartbroken while Iago felt victorious. The parrot smiled. "Well," he said; "that was fun."

"Not for me it wasn't," said Simba sniffling. Before Iago could reply, the miserable lion cub turned around and strolled home.

The red parrot didn't even show a single ounce of sympathy for his opponent. All he did was grin and marched the other way whistling to himself. Iago was aware that he had to go to work, but he had all the time in the world before he had to report to the fast food restaurant- after all, time had paused when they began the game.

Inside his backpack, Fusion Dragonoid popped open by himself. He heard Iago whistling and sighed. "I don't even want to think about how ridiculous this is," said Fusion Dragonoid. "This'll be just like the first few times I had with my first battle partner. But, if I can persuade him well, then maybe, just maybe, this world can be saved as well as Vestroia."


	4. Chapter 4

Iago still felt proud of himself for defeating Simba in the Bakugan brawl that took place the previous day. He didn't even notice the lion cub's misery from losing the game. One could obviously call the parrot ignorant, but that wouldn't matter to Iago, he was glad to have won.

Iago was busy making himself something to eat for breakfast. He desired to chow down on a meal for champions like him. What he decided to make was a simple bowl of fruit-flavored cereal. It wasn't a breakfast choice for champions to some, but for Iago, it was exceptional for a day like the day after a huge brawl like the Bakugan game he and Simba participated in.

As the red parrot ate his cereal, savoring each spoonful he placed into his mouth (or beak more appropriately), Iago glanced at the lone Bakugan he had on the table. It was Fusion Dragonoid, his most powerful Bakugan to date. The parrot felt like the dragon-like creature should be used in every future game, he would be very useful indeed. To him, with a Bakugan like Fusion Dragonoid, he would be victorious in every brawl.

Once the last spoonful of cereal was consumed, Iago placed his dirty dishes in the sink. He belched comedically and rubbed his stomach. "That hit the spot," said Iago, obviously satisfied by his important meal of the day.

He returned to the table to retrieve Fusion Dragonoid. When he reached out to grab the tiny marble, however, a voice said, "Do not touch me!"

Iago withdrew his wing from the table and glanced around quickly in all directions. He narrowed his eyes and growled, "Alright, who's the grouch?!"

"It was me," the voice replied.

Iago looked back down at the ball on the table. To his astonishment, Fusion Dragonoid popped open and his head lifted up by itself. The Bakugan said, "You will not pick me up until you have heard my words."

"Holy mackerel!" Iago shrieked. "You're alive!"

Fusion Dragonoid sighed. "Yes, I'm alive. But, when you hear my story, you'll know why I'm in this state of existence."

"What does that mean?"

"I am no object for gaming, but rather a living creature from a separate world."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

Fusion Dragonoid was beginning to lose patience with the parrot. "Will you just listen to me?!" he asked in a yell.

"What do you want?!" Iago hollered.

"This is important for you to know."

"What is it?"

"I was just getting to that."

"How? You haven't even started."

More and more patience was being drained for the Bakugan, and Iago was obviously not making it better as the conversation gained strength. "Listen," said Fusion Dragonoid; "there is a good chance that both your world and my world may fall in severe peril unless something is done. And since I have no further contact with my former partner, both of us must team up to prevent future destruction. By the way, where exactly am I?"

"Disneyland," replied Iago.

"And is this 'Disneyland' on Earth?" asked Fusion Dragonoid.

Iago nodded his head.

"It's just as I thought," said Fusion Dragonoid. "The events of my first encounter with other life is once again reoccurring."

"What are you even talking about?" Iago inquired.

"I can't explain it now," said Fusion Dragonoid; "you won't listen to reason!"

"I can listen," Iago objected; "but not right now."

"Why not?"

"I have work in a couple hours."

"And still, you will not listen to me."

"Alright then," Iago said as he scooped up Fusion Dragonoid; "we won't talk about whatever it is you wanted me to hear."

As the parrot made his way to the box he kept his Bakugan and cards in, he asked, "Go by any other names beside Fusion Dragonoid?"

"Drago," replied Fusion Dragonoid.

"Fine with me," said Iago.

At that moment, the duo heard a voice familiar to Iago shout, "IAGO!"

The red parrot sighed loudly. It was Jasmine. "I wonder what she wants," Iago said, his voice was combined with irritation.

After placing Drago back into the small box and closing the lid, Iago opened the front door and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT, PRINCESS?!"

"GET DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Jasmine replied angrily.

Iago calmly shut the door from behind him, spread his wings out, and flew down to the young princess. He looked into her menacing eyes and asked, "Well, what is it?"

"Funny thing happened to me yesterday," Jasmine began. "I was walking through the garden when I heard from a little bird that you were involved in a fight at the park."

Oh, brother, Iago thought as he rolled his eyes.

Jasmine didn't even notice and continued. "Plus, I heard that the victim was a little kid."

"That's a lie!" Iago objected.

"Not the way I heard it," said Jasmine. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Iago! Think of how that poor innocent child is feeling after what you've done!"

"How would you know about the brawl?!" Iago scowled. "You weren't even there!" He crossed his wings and mumbled to himself: "Not to mention, it's impossible to see it since time stopped."

"What was that?!" Jasmine asked in a threatening tone of her elegant voice.

Iago jumped up in slight surprise. "Oh, nothing," he replied; "nothing at all."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes. "You said something; I want to hear it!"

"You wouldn't like it," said Iago.

"Okay, that does it!" Jasmine snarled. "Wait here!"

Iago did nothing but watch as Jasmine made her way back to the palace. Once the gigantic doors slammed shut, the parrot hurried back into his tree house. He figured that this would be a good time to pull out important tools for a brawl, mostly Bakugan, Gate and Ability Cards, and his gauntlet. "Wait until Jasmine learns about this," he said to himself as he strolled back outside.

After closing the door, Iago turned to lay eyes upon Jasmine who had quickly returned. To his complete surprise, Jasmine was wearing a blue-and-white gauntlet on her left arm. He gasped, "YOU'RE A BRAWLER, TOO?!"

"I guess I should tell you now," said Jasmine grinning. "I found this a few nights ago with a box full of blue marbles and black cards. I thought of them as junk at first, but when I learnt about the world of Bakugan, I knew that this was something big. And I guess that that was what your fight was about; am I right?"

Iago grinded his teeth. "You bet your hair it was!"

"So, you think you can take me down?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course I can take you down!" Iago responded while taking out a card. "And I'll prove it in front of your face!"

"Bring it on!" Jasmine said as she revealed the same card.

They inserted their cards into their gauntlets as the same electronic female voice said, "Gauntlet, activated." Then the players shouted, "Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Almost instantly, the world around them came to a halt, no living being moved at all. The game was ready to start.

Iago and Jasmine raised a Gate Card into the air, cried "Gate Card, set!" and flung them into the battlefield. Just like in the first match, the cards expanded their size in two separate flashes of light.

Once the flashes faded and the Gate Cards were still, Jasmine took out a Bakugan from seemingly nowhere. "Alright," she said to Iago; "let's make a splash!" She then threw the ball out into the field and cried "Bakugan, brawl!" The blue-and-turquoise marble bounced a couple times before rolling to a halt and popping open. "Bakugan, stand!" Jasmine hollered as it did. The Bakugan appeared to resemble a serpent. Jasmine shouted its name: "Aquos Abis Omega!" In light blue brightness, Abis Omega appeared with turquoise fins and menacing red eyes.

Iago didn't seem impressed. Especially since- when he checked his gauntlet data screen -the Bakugan was at 350 Gs. "Okay then," he said pulling out a Pyrus Bakugan; "let's see how hard you'll fall." He arched his wing back, hollered, "Bakugan, brawl!", and the ball was catapulted onto Jasmine's Gate Card where Abis Omega stood ready for battle. The red-and-orange marble rolled in front of the serpent. "Bakugan, stand!" Iago cried. Then, as the ball revealed itself, he shouted,"Pyrus Fencer!" The Bakugan was surrounded with red light and from it emerged a huge four-legged spider-like creature.

Jasmine glanced down at her gauntlet screen to see that Iago's Fencer was at 400 Gs. Though they were 50 Gs apart, she was determined to defeat her enemy. She looked back up at the two Bakugan and cried, "Gate Card, open!"

And it did. Blue light accompanied with surging water surrounded both Bakugan. Fencer appeared to be a bit uncomfortable with the water around him, but Abis Omega- being a Aquos Bakugan, and whose power level went up to 450 Gs because of it -adored it. However, Fencer was able to miss every attack from the serpent.

Iago decided to give his Bakugan assistance. He opened his gauntlet's card compartment and inserted an Ability Card. As he did so, the female voice said, "Ability Card, set." Then, Iago raised his wing and hollered, "Ability, activate: Pyrus Spear!"

The stinger on Fencer's tail somehow began to glow as his G-power increased to 600 Gs. Immediately, the spider Bakugan lunged towards the serpent and commenced attacking.

Jasmine, who had a wicked smile on her face, placed an Ability Card into her gauntlet's card compartment. With her arm in the arm, she cried, "Ability, activate: Dry World!"

Almost instantly, the water dried up. At the same time, Abis Omega's power level increased to 650 Gs while Fencer's power went down to 200 Gs. Iago gasped as the enormous serpent Bakugan slithered quickly towards the spider Bakugan, and then collided. Fencer was sent into the air before morphing into his ball formation in a circle of red light. Iago was too shocked and amazed to catch Fencer as he came down. Abis Omega on the other hand morphed into his ball form and flung himself back to Jasmine who caught him in the palm of her hand.

"Impossible," Iago said to himself.

"You call yourself a Bakugan master?!" Jasmine called from her position, self-pride evident in her voice.

Iago's mood changed from early defeat to madness. "I was just giving you a chance!" he replied in the same volume.

"We'll see about that," Jasmine said, another Bakugan in her grasp. She got herself into a throwing position and threw the marble like a baseball, all the while shouting, "Bakugan, brawl!" Just like earlier, the Bakugan bounced once or twice before rolling. "Bakugan, stand!" Jasmine commanded once the ball ceased rolling. As it popped open, she cried, "Aquos Limulus!" Another blue flash of light appeared and soon faded to reveal a gigantic sea creature that was Aquos Limulus.

The parrot was still not impressed. Just like Abis Omega, Limulus' power level was at 350 Gs. Yet, he still had a feeling that Jasmine was going to be sneaky. That feeling was soon washed away as he took out his second Bakugan, hollered, "Bakugan, brawl!", and threw it onto his Gate Card. The ball came to a stop and popped open. Iago cried, "Bakugan, stand!" Then, as red light gave way to the ogre-like warrior, he hollered, "Pyrus Warius!"

Iago and Jasmine were equally determined to win the battle. The princess had the sense that- though her opponent's Bakugan had the same G-power as hers (which was 350 Gs) -she could take Iago down with ease.

Iago cried, "Gate Card, open!" The Bakugan were exposed to bright red light from underneath them, and Warius' power increase to 450 Gs. But just as Warius was ready to bring down his spiked-club onto Limulus, Jasmine inserted two Ability Cards into her gauntlet's card compartment. She hollered, "Double Ability, activate: Holograph Divide plus Water Refrain!"

From the gauntlet's data screen, Limulus' power jumped to become 450 Gs. Iago was more angry at Jasmine for her actions, but he was also surprised that a brawler could use more than one Ability Card at a time. He didn't need two for his next move. He placed one Ability Card into his gauntlet and cried, "Ability, activate: Ring of Fire!"

Nothing happened.

"What the heck?!" Iago exclaimed. "Why won't it work?!"

From afar, Jasmine laughed. "You little dope!" she retorted. "You can't activate an Ability Card when Water Refrain is put into play!"

Limulus made one move towards Warius. "Uh oh," was all Iago said before Warius went down and morphed into his ball form.

Once she caught Limulus, Jasmine cackled once more. "So, you ready to lose?" she asked.

"I'm not gonna lose to a girl!" Iago snapped back. "I'm gonna pull out the ultimate weapon on you!"

As he reached for his last Bakugan, Jasmine threw a second Gate Card onto the battlefield. Iago didn't feel like throwing another Gate Card to aline with Jasmine's; he figured that his final Bakugan could rise him to victory. And besides, Iago thought; how powerful can her third Bakugan be?

Jasmine tossed her final Bakugan onto her Gate Card while shouting, "Bakugan, brawl!" The Bakugan bounced three times before rolling and stopping. "Bakugan, stand!" Jasmine hollered. The ball popped open and was overcome with blue light and water surging upwards as Jasmine cried, "Aquos Preyas!" Out of the water surge and onto the Gate Card was a creature that resembled a chameleon but had to be some sort of humanoid being.

Preyas introduced himself. "Aquos Preyas is the name. Whipping your butt is my game!"

Iago was once again not amused. Preyas' G-power was at 800 Gs. Though he was a powerful Bakugan based on his power level, Iago knew that Drago could take him out in one go. Iago looked down in his wing to see Drago had popped open and was also staring at him. "You're kidding me, right?" the Bakugan asked.

"Oh, come on," Iago replied. "It'll be over before you know it."

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Drago. "Just because I have more power than your opponent doesn't mean I'll win."

Iago ignored Drago and prepared to throw him into battle. Drago curled up in his ball formation and sighed, "He might as well learn it the hard way."

"Bakugan, brawl!" cried Iago as he flung Drago onto the Gate Card. Drago bounced one or two times before ceasing rolling altogether. "Bakugan, stand!" the parrot hollered and Drago revealed himself. While the flames and light were ready to reveal the Bakugan, Iago shouted, "Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!" and Drago did appear.

Preyas laughed mockingly. "Is this the bird's best shot at the game?!" he inquired as he mocked. "I'll give him the old one two to bring him to the ground!"

With that said, Jasmine cried, "Gate Card, open!" The card did just that; water surrounded both Preyas and Drago which made the immense dragon a bit nervous- especially since Preyas' power level jumped to 900 Gs. I'll never stand a chance against a water-attributed Bakugan, he thought.

Iago was too blinded by his chances of winning the round that he didn't care what Jasmine did. He inserted an Ability Card into his gauntlet and hollered, "Ability, activate: Dragon Tornado!"

Just like the events in the battle between Iago and Simba, Drago's power increased to 1330 while Preyas' dropped to only 400 Gs. "In your face, princess!" Iago called.

"Oh, yeah?" Jasmine asked as she placed an Ability Card into her gauntlet. "Ability, activate: Aquos Guardian!"

In a flash, Drago's power suddenly dropped back to 830 Gs, but Preyas' power soar up to 1100 Gs. Drago's eyes widened and Iago gulped. Before any other actions could be taken, Preyas jumped up to Drago's stomach and, before he punched him hard, asked, "Hey, Drago, how about a knuckle sandwich?!"

Drago fell to the ground and morphed back into his ball form. Iago simply stared at Jasmine in utter disbelief. He had been beaten by not only a princess but a girl!

Jasmine grinned. "Game over, Iago," she said before catching Preyas.

Right after, the world commenced moving again. Birds flew over the palace in peace. Jasmine, not even caring for her opponent, chuckled. "Like I asked earlier, you call yourself a brawler?"

Iago flopped onto his stomach with the look of disbelief still on his face. He stuttered, "But, it...it's just...just impossible!"

Preyas somehow hopped onto Jasmine's shoulder. "Oh ho!" he said. "You're quite the soldier, aren't you?"

Iago tried to speak against them. "But, I-"

"But nothing!" said Preyas. "You lost and we won! So, I guess it's in your face, buddy!" He then laughed maniacally as Jasmine strolled back to the palace, leaving Iago all alone. But not completely alone, for Drago soon rolled up alongside the defeated parrot and popped open. "Now will you listen to me?" he asked.

"Sure," Iago answered. "What have I got to lose?"


	5. Chapter 5

"So, basically it's a matter of time before everything goes down the toilet?" Iago asked as he laid in his hammock.

"Pretty much," replied Drago; "and remember, the plan won't work unless all six attributes are together."

"I see- we need all six."

"And I hope you know what I'm talking about."

"Of course I know, Drago!" Iago didn't like it when characters believed he had a stupid side. "There's six Bakugan attributes: Pyrus, Haos, Aquos, Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus."

"And what do they mean?"

"Fire, Light, Water, Wind, Earth, and Darkness."

"Very good."

"Are you treating me like I'm a kindergartner?!" Iago asked, his voice filled with suspicion and anger.

Drago chuckled. "Of course not."

"Then why are you asking me such ridiculous questions?"

"I don't know; maybe to refresh your memory."

Iago rolled his eyes. "You just told me everything I needed to know two minutes ago!" he said angrily.

"Well," replied Drago; "I guess you can say I was just checking to see if you were listening."

The parrot growled but quickly calmed down. He got out of the hammock and started for the mini fridge. "You really thought I zoned out?" Iago asked.

"Perhaps I did," Drago answered. "But still, I just wanted to checked."

Iago said nothing; he opened the mini fridge door and closed it, and in between the two actions he withdrew a juice box. Juice seemed to be the only solution when he was feeling frustrated or miserable. He could clear out an entire pack of juice boxes in one afternoon. Of course there were some other alternatives, but Iago did not want to become addicted to anything else but the fruit-flavored drinks in the small, colorful rectangular packages that were accompanied with bendy straws. Some may call it a problem, but to the red parrot, it was completely normal for him.

After taking a sip of the cold berry-flavored beverage, Iago turned back to his Bakugan and asked, "Are you sure we can find and convince the other brawlers to join our mission?"

"True, it may be difficult due to your slight negative relations with them," said Drago; "however, if we are to persuade them to lend their assistance to us, you'll have to be in a good attitude and on a good behavior."

"What about you?" Iago questioned.

"Don't worry about me," Drago replied; "I'll be fine. All that we need to fix is your manners."

Once more, Iago rolled his eyes in embarrassment and frustration before he took another sip of juice.

In the room she shared with Aladdin, Jasmine laid on her bed as if attempting to lull herself to sleep. It was about one hour since she and Iago brawled. She still had a sense of victory in her body. To her, the game had made her more superior than the tiny bird who challenged her in the first place. Because of it, Jasmine felt as if she could take down another brawler- if there was another one.

At the moment she was about to fall asleep, a Bakugan rolled up to her side and popped open. Jasmine smiled. It was Preyas. "So, how was I back there?" he inquired, pride evident in his voice.

"You were on top of the world, Preyas," Jasmine told him. "We both believed in ourselves and dominated Iago."

"Well, I wouldn't say 'dominated', I would rather have you say 'we kicked his butt good and hard', right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

There was slight pause before Preyas said, "Too bad I didn't use my ultimate weapon."

Jasmine chuckled slightly. "Maybe next time," she replied.

"NEXT TIME?!" Preyas cried in disbelief. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! That parrot will never challenge you again! He's probably still crying his eyes out!"

"That's possibly true," said Jasmine. "But, do you think Iago and I aren't the only characters in all of Disneyland with Bakugan?"

Preyas pondered for about ten seconds before replying with, "That's fifty-fifty, Jasmine. Keep in mind, Aquos and Pyrus are two of the six attributes of all Bakugan, and I'll be darned if we ever find the remaining four."

"Never say never, Preyas," Jasmine told her Bakugan; "we might run into one. You'll see."

"I doubt it!" said Preyas.

Simba pressed the power button on the remote, shutting the television off. He wanted to watch cartoons for the rest of the day- seeing that the fact his parents, Mufasa and Sarabi, were both away on business was an opportunity to do so -but something deep inside him was preventing him from enjoying the shows he wanted to enjoy. It was the pain in his heart from his defeat the day earlier. The lion cub felt as if he was too weak to even challenge anyone for a simple board game. Simba was that depressed.

Simba soon felt hungry after a few minutes on the couch, staring at a black and empty television screen. He went to the kitchen to search for something to eat. His parents had either bought or made him some food for the time they would be gone. Since it was an extended trip for them both, Mufasa and Sarabi didn't want their only son to starve while they were away. Knowing that hunger would get ahold of him if he chose something delicious and enormous, Simba decided to be simplistic and make a sandwich.

He gathered some bread, slices of cold meat and cheese, and a bottle of mustard from the refrigerator. On the kitchen counter, Simba opened the mustard bottle and gave a generous squirt of the yellow condiment onto two slices of thick but chewable bread. He then covered the mustard-stained bread with yellow American cheese, and covered the cheese with slices of London Broil. Before Simba combined the sandwich together, he placed one more slice of cheese on the meat-and-cheese-covered bread on the left.

Simba carried his meal on a paper plate to the dinner table. Then he went back to the fridge, opened the door, and took out a pitcher of lemonade. He poured the drink into a plastic red cup, returned the pitcher to its spot in the fridge, and took the cup by the mouth (like he did with the plate) to where his sandwich was. Once comfortable, Simba commenced eating.

The lion cub savored each bite, mostly the London Broil. He disliked it when he ended the satisfying flavor of meat with a sip of lemonade, its sweet-and-sour taste washing the London Broil flavor off of his taste buds. This went on until all of the sandwich was devoured and half of the lemonade was gone.

As Simba threw the plate away in the garbage, a female voice said, "Simba?"

The cub knew that voice. He had known that voice for a few days, ever since he got his Bakugan, Gate and Ability Cards, and gauntlet. Simba retrieved his cup from the table, strolled into the living room, and placed the cup on one of the coasters on the coffee table. He sat on the couch once more and asked to seemingly no one: "Yes? What is it?"

"You've been awfully quiet lately," replied the voice. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," said Simba; "nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Simba, I don't like it when someone not only lies to me but lies to themselves."

Simba raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" he inquired.

"What else could it mean?" the voice told him. "You're obviously upset about something, and I just want to help. The only problem is, I can't assist unless you tell me."

Simba's ears lowered, his eyes looked down, and his mouth frowned. "You're right," he said. "But I just don't want everyone to worry about me."

"You're sad because you lost the battle?" the voice asked.

Simba gave a miserable nod.

"Simba, please look at me," the voice said. The lion cub- whose eyes had orange irises and yellow scleroses -glanced up, his face displayed a look of self-pity. The voice continued, "The only reason you lost is because you were focused more on winning than anything else. Perhaps if you believe in yourself, you may be able to achieve victory."

"But how?" Simba inquired. "Iago's the only Bakugan brawler in Disneyland. Where are we going to find another one?"

"If you worried about me, you shouldn't be," replied the voice. "I am just as strong as you are; because I have confidence in myself from deep within. If you look for the true positives of what comes from your heart, you'll surely be a successful brawler. All you need to do now is, give battling one more chance and see what your outcome is. I'm positive that you may be able to win."

The slightly small speech give Simba the inspiration to alter his mood from depression to confidence. He drank all of the lemonade in the plastic cup and walked back to the kitchen to throw it out. Then, he hurried up the stairs to his bedroom.

In his room, Simba marched to the box where he stored his Bakugan and cards. Opening the lid, the cub marveled at the white-and-yellow marbles he had, as well as the black-and-silver cards. After careful thinking, Simba chose two Bakugan and took his time sorting out the Gate and Ability Cards. He placed them in his backpack, strapped on his gauntlet, and walked out of the room- right after he closed the box as always.

Simba knew he was one Bakugan short as he strolled down the steps, but there was no need to worry- he had one other Bakugan, one he defended with his life. He was a little reluctant to use her in battle; but now that he was aware that he had to face his enemies, he knew that he needed to use her.

The other Bakugan was on one of the tables close to the door. She had curled up into her ball formation as Simba made his way to the door. The lion cub gently grabbed the Bakugan and placed her in with the two other Bakugan. Once he was outside, Simba locked the front door. He didn't worry about locking the back door, it was practically always locked. He placed the keys to the house in a safe part in his backpack and started on his journey to find another Bakugan brawler.

Before he even left his house, Simba made sure that he put the map of Disneyland and some money in his backpack. The map was important and necessary just as the money was. Simba felt a little guilty that he was taking a portion of the money his parents left for him which was, as they stated, for emergencies only. But, since he practically had enough food to last about two and a half weeks, Simba made an attempt to keep his cool, and it was successful.

The lion cub searched almost all of Disneyland. At one point, he almost went out of the area on his journey. Simba often lost track of time- luckily there were clocks in various towns to look up at and figure out what time it was. When the time changed to 5 o'clock, Simba felt a bit hungry. So, without his mother or father to tell him off, the lion cub paid a visit to the nearest snow cone stand and bought one whose flavor was fruit punch and also made his tongue red.

By the time it was sunset, Simba was beginning to grow tired and his paws started to ache a little. He had no success in finding another Bakugan brawler. He had largely given up hope and decided it was time to go home.

On his journey to his home, Simba walked through the park where he first brawled Iago. Just the memory alone was enough to make his depression arise once more. But before his feelings could take ahold of him, footsteps sounded in the distance. He glanced up and saw a figure with long black hair and turquoise clothes. Simba knew this person. It was Princess Jasmine. It wasn't her sudden appearance that startled him, but rather the gauntlet on her left arm.

Jasmine noticed Simba a few feet away from her. She too was in awe at his presence- especially his gauntlet. Another brawler? Jasmine thought.

"Do you play Bakugan?" Simba asked aloud.

"Yes, I do," Jasmine answered. "What does that matter to you?"

Simba was a tiny bit worried on her reaction, but he plucked up some courage. "I was beaten by this parrot, Iago, and I-"

The cub was interrupted by the princess' laughter. "Iago actually brawled against you and won?!" she asked in hysteria. "That's such a fable! I brawled against him and won!"

"So you have?" said Simba. "How about you and I battle? Right here, right now!"

Jasmine snorted. "You're kidding me, right? Me against you? I'd surely win."

Simba took out a card. "I wouldn't be so sure," he told her. "I realized how to be a real brawler, and I prefer to test my theory out. Ready or what?"

Jasmine sighed. He's actually serious? she thought. He's crazy about winning that he's lying about how it's done? I'll see to it!

Just like Simba, Jasmine took out a card. "Okay then!" she said. "Let the game begin!"

Simultaneously, the cub and princess pressed the button on their gauntlets to open the card compartments. "Gauntlet, activated," said the female voice from the device as the players inserted their cards and closed the compartments. Then they raised their arms and cried, "Gauntlet, Power Strike!"

Just like their previous battles, the world around them came to a sudden stop. Nothing moved at all. The only beings who did were Simba and Jasmine, who pulled out a Gate Card, shouted, "Gate Card, set!", and threw them out onto their battlefield. Once they expanded in size, the game was due to start.

Jasmine started it off. "Bakugan, brawl!" she cried as she threw her first Bakugan onto her Gate Card. It rolled to an eventual stop. "Bakugan, stand!" Jasmine shouted as the ball popped open. Then, she hollered, "Aquos Fear Ripper!" Rising up from the blue flash of light was a humanoid-like creature with massive hands that obtained claws.

Fear was little in Simba's mind. He wasn't going to let this Bakugan take down his determination. Fear Ripper's power level was at 380 Gs. What an easy start this'll be, Simba thought.

The lion cub took out his Bakugan and flung it to Fear Ripper all the while shouting, "Bakugan, brawl!" His white-and-yellow marble bounced several times before ceasing in front of Fear Ripper. "Bakugan, stand!" Simba hollered as the ball revealed itself. Then he cried, "Haos Ravenoid!" Out of the yellow flash came a raven-creature that had on strong armor.

Simba's level of confidence soared; he knew that with Ravenoid, whose power was at 400 Gs, he was aiming towards victory.

Jasmine, not caring what Simba did, yelled, "Gate Card, open!" The card was overtaken with surging water and Fear Ripper's power went up to 480 Gs. Simba would've been afraid for the extra 100 Gs given to his opponent's Bakugan, but he had something Jasmine (probably) was not expecting: an Ability Card. He inserted the card into his gauntlet's card compartment, raised his arm, and hollered, "Ability, activate: Spark Out!"

Somehow, four sharp arrows appeared in Ravenoid's hand and he shot them into the four corners of Jasmine's Gate Card. Within a second, the water dried up and Fear Ripper's power dropped back to 380 Gs while Ravenoid's surged up to 450 Gs. Jasmine could do nothing but watch in horror as Ravenoid flew towards Fear Ripper and collided into his body. His actions caused Fear Ripper to morph back into his ball form and bounce back to Jasmine, while Ravenoid- after morphing in his ball form -flung himself back to Simba who caught him with ease.

"But-" Jasmine stuttered. "Impossible!"

Preyas appeared on her shoulder. "That cub defeated Fear Ripper?!" he said in disbelief. Then he growled, "Let me at him! LET ME AT HIM!"

"Not now, Preyas!" Jasmine snapped back. "Let's just see if he can beat my next Bakugan."

Simba took out his second Bakugan and flung it at his gate Card as he cried, "Bakugan, brawl!" The marble bounced two times before rolling to a halt. "Bakugan, stand!" Simba hollered. Then, when the Bakugan popped open, he shouted, "Haos Hynoid!" As the flash subsided, there stand, on all four legs, was a bipedal Bakugan who looked similar to a hyena.

Jasmine felt hopeful that she might win this battle, for Hynoid's power was at 360 Gs. She grabbed a Bakugan from behind her, hollered, "Bakugan, brawl!", and threw the blue-and-turquoise marble at Hynoid. It rolled to a stop as Jasmine ordered, "Bakugan, stand!" The marble revealed itself by popping open. "Aquos Juggernoid!" Jasmine cried as a blue flash came to light. After it subsided, a gigantic blue shell was revealed, and from this shell came legs and a head with menacing appearances. The Bakugan roared fiercely as it was ready to fight.

Simba didn't seem that impressed by Juggernoid's appearance, neither was his current G-power which was at 370 Gs. But, as he could see, Jasmine was really determined to defeat him. So he decided to test to see if she would really be up for another brawl. "Gate Card, open!" Simba ordered. The card was overtaken by bright light and Hynoid's power increased to 460 Gs.

Just as the hyena-like Bakugan was charging towards its reptile opponent, Jasmine placed an Ability Card into her gauntlet. She then cried, "Ability, activate: Depth Tornado!"

Immediately, water began to form all around Juggernoid, who raised his legs and hid his head in his shell; and then commenced spinning. The swirling current of the water swept Hynoid off of his feet and he was soon fighting for his life, facing the risk of drowning and losing. Simba saw this and actually though, for a moment, that he was going to be defeated. However, he knew what to do.

The lion cub took out an Ability Card, inserted it into his gauntlet's card compartment, raised his arm high up, and hollered, "Ability, activate: Rapid Haos!"

After he said this, Ravenoid (in his ball form) began to glow bright yellow and catapulted himself into the swirling water. At the same moment Hynoid was seen, Ravenoid appeared out of the water, grabbed his Bakugan companion, and soared upwards. With their powers combined, the total G-power was 910 Gs.

Jasmine gasped, "Oh, please no!" She attempted to use another Ability Card, but it was too late. Ravenoid released Hynoid and they both dropped down onto Juggernoid. The immense Aquos Bakugan morphed back into ball formation and rolled to Jasmine who was staring at Simba in embarrassment, anger, and disbelief. Simba, on the other hand, caught both Bakugan successfully and smiled. "Want to go down one more time?" he called.

"If it means fighting my way to victory, then yes!" Jasmine replied in a tone of voice that showed that she wasn't ready to give up.

"Your move," said Simba.

Jasmine threw another Gate Card onto the field and hollered, "Gate Card, set!" Then, she turned her attention to Preyas who was already in her hand. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Put me into play, coach!" Preyas answered enthusiastically.

The princess wasted no time in throwing Preyas into battle. "Bakugan, brawl!" she yelled. Preyas bounced one or two times before rolling and stopping. "Bakugan, stand!" Jasmine cried. And then, when Preyas popped open, she hollered, "Aquos Preyas!" From blue light and water surging upwards, Preyas jumped onto the Gate Card, psyched for battle.

Simba glanced up at Preyas who said, "Come on, kid, what have you got for me? I'll give them one of these, one of these, and one of these!" As he stated it, the Bakugan threw punches into the air as if his opponent was not only flying but invisible.

Looking down at his gauntlet's data screen, Simba became a little scared. Preyas' power level was at 1100 Gs. He's a pretty powerful opponent, Simba thought. But I wonder.

He took out his third Bakugan and looked at it. He then asked, "If I use you, can you help me win?"

"Anything is possible, Simba," replied the Bakugan in a female voice. "Like I said earlier, all you need to do is believe in yourself and use the knowledge in your brain and heart."

"Hey, buddy!"called Preyas. "Yeah, you know I'm talking to you! This is a battle, not a soap opera! So let's get to it!"

"Well, Simba," said the Bakugan in his paw; "I guess we should do our best."

Simba nodded. As he stared at Jasmine from behind Preyas' leg and far away, the lion cub got up onto his hind legs. It was a bit of hard work- especially with a Bakugan in his paws -but he managed to stabilize himself. Jasmine was both impressed and surprised, but she kept it to herself. there was no way she would let a moment like this to ruin her confidence.

Simba prepared himself to throw. When he was ready, he shouted, "Bakugan, brawl!", and flung his right arm and then released the Bakugan from his paw's grasp. The white-and-yellow marble flew through the air before hitting Preyas' leg. He barely noticed. "Bakugan, stand!" Simba cried once the Bkaugan ceased rolling. Afterward, Simba hollered, "Haos Blade Tigrerra!" What came out of the bright yellow flash was an enormous tiger who stood on her hind legs and had lots of armor on.

Both Jasmine and Preyas were impressed by her appearance and the fact that she was also at 1100 Gs; however, they both were aware that she was their opponent and that she had to be defeated. "Gate Card, open!" Jasmine ordered, and the Gate Card was overtaken by swirling water. At the same time, Preyas' power went up to 1200 Gs.

Grinning, Simba placed an Ability Card into his gauntlet. "Ability activate: Lightning Tornado!"

It happened so fast- Preyas' G-power changed back to 1100 Gs while Blade Tigrerra's power went to 1200 Gs. It was as if they were switched, which, oddly enough, was the case. Simba once again grinned and asked Jasmine: "So, my fair princess, what else have you got up your sleeve? Or maybe in your hair, since you don't have sleeves!"

Jasmine was not affected by Simba's rude remarks. Instead she snapped her fingers and chuckled evilly. Preyas knew the opportunity was now his. Immediately, his chest began to glow. Then he said, "Change of attribute: Darkus!" In a flash of diverse lights, Preyas' hues of blue became shades of purple.

Simba and Blade Tigrerra gasped in unison. "He changed his own attribute!" Simba cried in astonishment.

From her side, Jasmine inserted not one but two Ability Cards! "Double Ability, activate: Whirl Kick plus Haos and Darkus Correlation!"

Preyas laughed maniacally as his G-power soared to 1400 Gs. Blade Tigrerra's power level went down to 1000 Gs. As fear filled Simba's mind, Preyas commenced his attack. "What are you going to do about it, huh?!" the chameleon Bakugan asked as he circled his opponent.

Simba felt as if he was only doomed to watch the brawl go down. But then, he remembered what Jasmine had done earlier: she had used two Ability Cards in one go. It was quite an impressive move; however and obviously, he knew that the only way to win the battle was to copy her move. He did just that- he took out two Ability Cards and placed them in his gauntlet's card compartment. Then he raised his arm high in the arm and cried, "Double Ability, activate: Shade Ability plus Metal Fang!"

Within an instant, Preyas' abilities faded out; his G-power dropped back to 1200 Gs, and he changed back to his original attribute, Aquos. As for Blade Tigrerra, her power increased to 1500 Gs and her fangs become sharper and metallic. Without any hesitation, the tiger-like Bakugan charged at Preyas and pounced. Just before impact, Preyas closed his eyes and calmly said, "I regret nothing."

Blade Tigrerra slammed into Preyas head-on, causing him to morph into his ball form and bounced weakly back to Jasmine, who was staring at Simba in shock and disbelief. The lion cub just smiled and caught Blade Tigrerra when she morphed back into her ball formation and flung herself to him. "I guess the obvious is obvious," he said.

After he said this, the world returned to its normal pace of movement. Birds flew overhead and vehicles on the road carried on with their journey to wherever they were going. Simba and Jasmine simply stood far apart from each other like they were when the battle first started. The only difference between them was their facial expressions. Simba had a look of victory while Jasmine's face held a grimace. This did not make Simba mentally uncomfortable. Instead, he smiled in self-pride. "Fair game," he said.

Jasmine didn't respond. She instead turned around and left the park. Simba took out Blade Tigrerra and said, "We did it, Tigrerra. We work as a team and won my forst Bakugan battle."

"I appreciate your high praise for teamwork," replied Blade Tigrerra; "but it was you who made it possible."

Simba chuckled. "I couldn't have done it without you, though," he told her. He placed her on his back ever so gently, as to not drop her. "Come on," said Simba. "Let's go home."

And with that, the lion cub made her way through the lovely park and strolled him in victory.


	6. Chapter 6

The gleaming sun had begun to set onto the faraway mountains of Disneyland. It was, at this particular time, when everything around started to quiet down. Most of the characters were at home with their families, while some were at restaurants or walking romantically down the magnificent beach that separated the land from the ocean. Indeed, it was a glorious sunset on that day.

Simba was busy in the bathroom, brushing his sharp and pearly white teeth with his orange toothbrush covered in bubble gum-flavored toothpaste. As like every other child in Disneyland and throughout the world, he wanted to keep his teeth clean, healthy, and strong as possible- this included reducing the risk of cavities after eating a major amount of sweets. That was something a person wouldn't expect from a kid, especially those who preferred to live without the aid of common household rules. But Simba was one of those loyal young ones who obeyed their parents and got love and good fortune in return, and he was especially glad of that.

After turning off the bathroom lights, Simba went into his room and climbed into his comfy bed. It had (obviously) been a long hard day for him, with all the walking and the brawling that had occurred throughout the many hours of sunlight. As the lion cub got cozy in his little bed, he heard Blade Tigrerra's voice. "You feeling tired, Simba?" she asked.

"Yeah," Simba replied. "Who wouldn't be tired? I had to walk all over Disneyland, and I had to battle against Jasmine and her Bakugan for three times!"

"True; ever so true."

"You can say that again. And now, it's time for a good night's sleep."

"I guess so. Good night, Simba."

"Good night, Tigrerra."

Blade Tigrerra curled up into her marble formation, and Simba covered himself with his green blanket and slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.

It didn't take that long for the sun to disappear under the mountains and for the moon to take over, illuminating some parts of the night-covered Disneyland. Street lights came on to give those who were staying up late a chance to stroll through the towns and villages before they would return home and retire to bed. But for the young like Simba, it was past bedtime, and, if they were already in their rooms fast asleep, nobody would be concerned over the issue and persuade their troubles to vanish from their minds. Though Mufasa and Sarabi were far away doing their jobs, they would be ever so pleased that their son was in his bed at the right time.

Simba was sleeping soundly, dreaming of future Bakugan brawls to come. In each battle, he won of course as he pictured himself as the best and undefeatable Bakugan brawler in the entire world- or perhaps in all of Disneyland. If the game actually did exist in other parts of the world, Simba would've been faced with the challenge of trying to defeat them all so he would be ranked as number one brawler. Something like that could take years of practice and battles until he was fully ready to go on against the so-called champion Bakugan brawlers of the world. But that only existed in the anime. Simba was glad for that.

It wasn't long before everything in his pleasant dream morphed into what could only be classified as "unimaginable". What happened in his dream was exactly what the word could be defined as. The sky quickly changed from a light blue to a blood red; the ground began to rumble and tear apart; and, to top it all off, enormous creatures- ranging from animals to humanoids -were appearing from every direction. Every one of them looked menacing and ready to kill.

Simba- in his nightmare -attempted to run away and never look back to see if any of the Bakugan were chasing him. But, a lot like anyone foolish, he did turn his head around and found that he was being pursued by the monstrous creatures. When he decided to hide in an alley, Simba discovered that he reached a dead end and, when he turned around, he was face to face with a horrendous creature that resembled Blade Tigrerra. The only differences were that her eyes were scarlet instead of green, her fur seemed to be mangled as if she had previously fought someone or something, and her fangs and claws were ridiculously sharper than he had remembered.

At the exact moment the creature pounced onto him and he screamed for dear life, Simba awoke with a gasp for air. He was not in an alley but his darkened bedroom. The cub turned on his nearby lamp so he could see things more clearly. This woke up Blade Tigrerra. She popped open, gazed up at Simba, and inquired, "Simba, what's the matter?"

Simba was wide-eyed and was- as quietly as possible -breathing heavily. He peered down at his Bakugan and replied, "I had the worst dream in perhaps all of Disney history."

"What happened?" Blade Tigrerra asked.

The lion cub wasn't so sure if he should tell her his dream. But then he though that maybe her and the other Bakugan's presence was not what he first thought. "Where should I begin?" Simba questioned.

"From the beginning," Blade Tigrerra answered.

Simba took a deep breath and commenced telling his story to his Bakugan.

"It was all fine and dandy at first," Simba started. "I was the lead Bakugan brawler in all of the world."

"I believe you mean in all of Disneyland," Blade Tigrerra interrupted.

Simba took that as an insult; but he brushed it off.

"Like I said, everything was going good for me," Simba continued. "Then it all changed so fast. Everything around me turned into things from the underworld. I tried to escape the monstrous Bakugan chasing me, but I soon hit a dead end in an alley. And then, you appeared. But, you weren't you; you were one of them."

Blade Tigrerra was at a lost for words. "What are you saying?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know," Simba responded. "It's as if something bad's gonna happen."

"Actually, Simba," said Blade Tigrerra, "I think I know what your dream was about."

"Really?"

"Yes. However, I will need the three of you present. That means we need to find Iago and Jasmine."

"Sounds like a plan. Tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow morning!"

The following morning, Simba packed up Blade Tigrerra, two other Bakugan, and some Gate and Ability Cards in his backpack; then he locked the door and left his home. The mission had to be completed. He didn't want to ponder of what was possibly to come if he didn't do something. Both Simba and Blade Tigrerra were aware that to perform this task was to be something equivalent to saving the entire universe. Thankfully, they only had to save two worlds.

It took them some time, but eventually, they found themselves in front of the palace where Aladdin and Jasmine resided. All that they had to do was knock on the front door and win the trust of Jasmine and, later on, Iago. Simba hurried up the massive steps and his paw pounded against the door.

The door soon opened and behind it was Aladdin. "Hello?" he asked. He did not know that his visitor was below him. Five seconds after seeing nobody was around (at least from his perspective), Aladdin was ready to close the door. Before he could however, Aladdin felt some force grab the door and tried to keep it open. Looking down, he saw Simba holding onto the door.

"Please, don't close the door," Simba begged as if there was something wrong in Disneyland.

"Sorry about that," Aladdin replied. "What do you want?"

Simba looked up at Aladdin. "I need to speak with Jasmine immediately," he told him.

"Why?" Aladdin asked.

"It's extremely important," Simba replied. "You probably wouldn't understand."

Aladdin raised an eyebrow. "Is this about that new game she's been playing?"

Simba's ears perked up. "How do you know about it?"

"Simple really. First she was psyched about it after beating Iago; and then she was all depressed after she defeated someone by the name of Simba."

"I'm Simba."

"You defeated Jasmine?"

"I didn't mean to make her sad. I was just upset because I lost to Iago the first time I played."

Aladdin stepped back, giving Simba enough space to enter the palace. "Maybe you she explain that to Jasmine herself," he said.

"I'll gladly talk to her," Simba replied as he strolled inside.

After he closed the enormous door, Aladdin guided his guest to where Jasmine was. Simba could not believe how incredible the palace looked on the inside. He had heard that all palaces included secret booby traps that were scattered all over the building. But thankfully, there weren't any around- at least that's what he could make out of it.

Aladdin took Simba to the dining room. Jasmine was seated in a chair at the far left next to a window with elegant, coffee-colored drapes. She had her elbows on the table, her hands on her bottom jaw and her face displaying a look of sadness. Simba felt guilty as he approached behind Aladdin.

The Arab prince tapped on the princess' shoulder. "Jasmine," he said; "you have a visitor."

Jasmine did her best to sit up straight. As she did, her eyes wandered to the bottom right and instantly noticed the lion cub. Jasmine, once more, was not happy. "What are you doing here?" she inquired rather angrily.

"I came here to-" Simba paused as he began to shiver with fear. Eventually he found words. "To apologize for my rude behavior in our brawl."

Jasmine snorted. "You're actually saying sorry? I think it's too late for that."

"But I didn't mean to act so stupid like that. Please forgive me."

"Forget it! I'd rather brawl evil than accept!"

"Jasmine," Aladdin began, "he said he was sorry, so-"

"Don't get involved!" Jasmine growled at him. She then turned back to Simba. "What is it that you really want? Do you want to battle me again?"

"No, I don't," said Simba. "I want us to be friends."

"Friends?! Are you kidding me?! You crushed my spirits in one Bakugan brawl and now you expect me to forgive you?! You insane!"

"No I'm not!" Simba was now getting angry.

Genie, who randomly appeared in the room, liked what was going down. His left hand transformed into an old fashion microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight you are in for the fight of the century!" he said to no one as he talked into the mic. "It is on this night when one brave, little lion cub has dared himself to fight against a princess triple his size. Who will win? Who will lose? And who will-"

"GENIE, STAY OUT OF THIS!" Aladdin, Jasmine, and Simba hollered in anger.

Genie's arm microphone morphed back into his hand and he became glum. "Alright, fine," he sighed.

Jasmine crossed her arms. "Since when did you ever care about the brawlers you've defeated?" she asked Simba.

"Tigrerra and I need to talk to you," Simba explained. "Iago as well."

"If it's Iago you want," said Genie, "it's Iago you'll get." He then flew out of the window.

Simba was confused but Jasmine was still angry. "Do you honestly think that I'll listen to whatever you have to say after what you did to me?"

"It's not like that," said Simba. "The thing is that what I have to tell you and Iago is really important. It could determine the fate of us all!"

"I don't believe you."

"You have to!"

"Still not falling for it."

Genie entered the dining room through the window he flew out. He was wearing a hat most common mailmen, and he held a large cardboard box with a sticker that read "fragile" in capital letters. "Special delivery," he said. "One parrot fresh for his tree house."

Genie opened the box and flipped it over. Iago fell out and landed on the table with a thump. He then got up with a fist in the air and snarled, "Hey, if you're going to be that sassy, please give me back Drago and my drink!" Genie seemed to obey and shook the box one more time. Iago's Pyrus Bakugan and a juice box dropped into his wings. "Thank you," said Iago.

The parrot around and noticed Simba in between Aladdin and Jasmine. "Well, what do you know," he said with a grin; "if it isn't Simba the conquerable."

"In your eyes, I'm conquerable," replied Simba angrily. "But I went up against Jasmine and won."

"See, you didn't feel sympathy towards your defeated brawlers!" Jasmine stated.

"I wasn't rubbing it in!" Simba objected. "I was just telling Iago that I'm not that easy to beat."

"You're still at it!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"That's enough!" Aladdin yelled, pushing Simba away from Jasmine when he got up in her face. "Look, there was something Simba said about an emergency, and if it's important, I think we should let him talk."

Before Simba could speak, a voice familiar to him spoke up. "Actually, it would be best if I could explain."

Aladdin scanned the room for the character who said what she said. "Who said that?" he asked.

"Oh, it's my Bakugan, Tigrerra," said Simba as he reached into his backpack and withdrew Blade Tigrerra. He placed her on the table and she popped open.

Iago leaned in for a closer look. "I've never seen this one before," he said.

"That's because I've only used her in the battle between me and Jasmine," Simba explained.

"Well," said Iago; "if you've remembered our first brawl, you might remember my Bakugan, Drago."

The parrot placed his red-and-orange Bakugan next to Bakugan Tigrerra, and Fusion Dragonoid popped open. "Tigrerra," he said; "it's been a long time since I've talked to you."

"Indeed," replied Blade Tigrerra.

Iago then turned to Jasmine with a smile that said, "Well, we're waiting." Jasmine groaned and took out Preyas and placed him on the table next to the two Bakugan. Preyas popped open and stared at them. "Oh brother," he sighed. "If it isn't the wimpy dragon and the kitty beast."

"What did you just call me?!" both Fusion Dragonoid and Blade Tigrerra asked angrily.

"Um, nothing! I said nothing!" Preyas said in fear.

Fusion Dragonoid and Blade Tigrerra rolled their eyes, both knowing that Preyas was being dishonest.

"Alright, we're all here," said Aladdin. "Now what's the matter at hand?"

"You probably wouldn't understand," replied Blade Tigrerra; "however, it should be made apparent."

"Is this about Vestroia?" asked Iago.

"That is correct," Fusion Dragonoid answered. "Though I told Iago this earlier, I will repeat it to you all." And with that, he began.

"Far from this world is a universe called Vestroia. In this relm live all Bakugan, creatures that obtain unique abilities and have a different attribute. Those attributes are Subterra, Haos, Darkus, Aquos, Ventus, and Pyrus. They are also known as Earth, Light, Darkness, Water, Wind, and Fire.

"We all lived in harmony until a sudden break in the balance disrupted the peace. This occurrence created a portal that allowed as many Bakugan as possible into your world. This also turned them into spheres, like it has done the first time."

"First time?" interrupted Aladdin. "When did this happen?"

"It's a long story," said Blade Tigrerra. "Anyway, because of the crack in between Earth and Vestroia, there is a sight possibility that it will cause both worlds to collide, creating an apocalyptic storm and bring all of the remaining Bakugan to the planet."

"In short," Preyas stated; "unless we find out how this happened before time runs out, it'll be bye bye Disneyland!"

Silence surrounded everyone in the dining room. It remained that way for perhaps ten seconds before Genie cried, "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" He then flew through the room screaming at the top of his lungs. It wasn't until Aladdin and Iago jumped up and grabbed his arms, lowering him down. "Would you shut up?!" Iago ordered.

"Sorry," said Genie; "it's just that all that I've heard had me panicky."

"Honestly, I don't blame you," replied Aladdin. He turned to Simba. "What can we do?"

"I'm not sure if you can do anything, Aladdin," said Simba. "But I think that Jasmine, Iago, and I can do something with our Bakugan. I figure that if we team up and find the place where the portal opened, we might be able to return them to Vestroia."

"But where do you think it is?" Aladdin inquired.

Simba pondered but didn't say a word.

Iago then spoke up. "Call me insane," he said; "but I think I remember that there was an explosion at the research building on the outskirts of Disneyland."

"That must've been where it is," Jasmine guessed.

"Are you sure?" asked Preyas.

"It's worth investigating," replied Fusion Dragonoid. "But we'll need to collect the remaining half of the six Bakugan attributes- which is Darkus, Subterra, and Ventus."

"And where are they hiding?"

"I'm not that certain, but we'll have to search hard."

"Good luck, Sherlock! They're possibly hours away!"

"Preyas," said Blade Tigrerra; "calm down."

Preyas grunted like a wild animal. "Fine," he replied.

Jasmine was still fuming. "What's going to convince me join you on your mission?" she asked.

"Come on, Jasmine," Iago insisted; "if we don't do something fast, we could be in mortal danger."

She was still not buying it.

"Jasmine, please," Simba begged. "What can we do that can convince you to join us?"

Jasmine pondered for a moment. "You think it's that easy, don't you?"

"What does that mean?" Iago asked suspiciously.

"What do you think, Iago?" Jasmine retorted.

"You know what?!" said Iago, finally and quickly losing patience. "How about about this proposition- me and Simba against you in a Bakugan brawl!"

Simba's eyes increased in size. This was not what he intended to get Jasmine on their side. He wanted to hopefully and successfully persuade her, not demand a battle. But Iago had already spilt the words out of his beak and there was nothing any of them could do.

Before Simba could actually form words, Jasmine spoke. "You're on!" she said.

"Oh no," Simba gulped.


End file.
